


love language of french

by Perrygrace9



Series: Prompts/one shots/ headcannons. [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Headcanon, Kid Fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perrygrace9/pseuds/Perrygrace9
Summary: Draco loves Harry but is hesitant to make the final commitment for fear of hurting his son. Then one morning he realises his fears were unfounded.A super fluffy one-shot/headcanon to make you feel good!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Prompts/one shots/ headcannons. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974175
Kudos: 62





	love language of french

**Author's Note:**

> happy reading!

**Okay but Harry learning French for scorpios? And Draco finding out? Hell yeah!**

  * Draco and scorpios move back to England after Asotoria's death. And Scorpios can only speak French and only a couple of words of broken English
  * Anyway, so fast forward to Harry and Draco becoming tentative friends at work and then they slowly start dating.
  * Because _of course_ Draco always had a crush on Harry, and Harry, after realising just how much Draco has changed after the war and finally getting to see the real caring Draco behind the Malfoy mask, quickly falls for the blond git, hard and fast, because _"Draco is just amazing Hermione!_ _He is so smart, and witty, and have you seen the way he is with Teddy? Its adorable!_ " "Yes Harry, I know, Draco is the best. Now will you fuck off and just snog him already so that I can finally get some work done?"
  * But Draco is still hesitant to take things forward even though he likes Harry a lot, because he has scorpios to think about. The poor child has already lost a parent, and Draco doesn't want him to get too attached to Harry, only for Harry to one day realise that Draco-former death eater- is not good enough for him and then leave him for good. Draco is already very apprehensive about how deeply he himself has fallen for Harry, and he can only risk his own heart, but not that of his precious son.
  * But there is not much Draco can do, because scorpios takes a quick liking to Harry from the rare occasions on which the savior comes for dinner. Draco tries his best to keep the two from spending too much time together, but even those rare occasions had been enough for the child to be charmed with Harry.
  * And Draco can't even be mad because Harry is just so good with scorp. And it melts his heart everytime he sees the two together. There is something about the way Harry makes his baby boy laugh and let's him pull his hair before untangling those chubby fingers off his locks and then kissing those chubby hands that just turns Draco's heart to a pile of goo.
  * Just how is Draco expected to control himself if Harry continues to _be like that!_
  * Then one Sunday morning--after a night of an amazing date and hot steaming sex at Harry's place-- Draco finds a _French for beginners_ on Harry's bed-side table _._
  * "What's this for?" Draco asks as he enters the kitchen where Harry is whistling and cooking breakfast-in-bed for his sexy slytherin boyfriend, who looks adorable with morning messy hair ( _a rareity)._
  * Harry looks up, smiles, then notices the book in question and casually shrugs before going back to flipping pan cakes.
  * "I am just learning French these days. You know, so that I can talk to scorp or _atleast_ understand the basics _._ I mean what if there is an emergency and he needs an adult and-- I mean, I can't really expect him to learn english for me, can I? He is just four. And it's good, if I want to get to know him and--
  * But before he could finish he is cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing onto his as Draco pushes him against the counter and kisses him senseless until Harry is breathless and disoriented.
  * "whao, what was that for?" Harry asks.
  * Draco just presses his forehead against Harry's and smiles, "You stupid amazing idiot. What did I ever do to deserve you?"
  * And Draco says it _so_ fondly and with _so much love_ in his voice that all the insults sound like the most lovely compliment to Harry.
  * And Draco knows in that moment that Harry _is it_ for him, he always has been. This man with messy hair and dorky glasses and his stupid goofy smile that always makes Draco' heart do somersault and who is making time from his overly hectic auror schedule to learn a new language to get to know his son better, as if doing something so sweet and considerate is second nature to him. Draco cannot even describe the way his heart swelled like a balloon and soared into the sky and beat like a wild bird, all at the same time, for this man.
  * And let's just say that the pancakes got burned, Draco was naked on the counter at some point. And Harry got his French lessons in the most creative ways in bed.



**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comments if you liked it!


End file.
